


Deliver

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “You’re all the family I’ve got.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver

  
He really didn’t want to be with anyone else.  He didn’t want to be alone either.  God, he hated Christmas.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have invitations, but being invited into someone’s family and being someone’s family was different.  He didn’t know how to explain that to Abby or Ducky or even McGee who had been notably obstinate about Tony coming over for Christmas Eve.   

He ran for the door before any of them could say anything at quitting time, aware of the eyes on the back of his head and the concerned looks on their faces.  It was the same every year.

Except that once he was home and on the phone with the Chinese restaurant ordering take-out, he had an epiphany.  He paused for a second in his order, changed it a bit, then headed out the door.  It wasn’t until he was standing in front of the door that he had any doubts, but he bypassed them with his usual disregard for rules.

“DiNozzo?”

“Hey Boss.”  He smiled because he’d known how this was going to go (he had the whole script in his head even).

“What are you doing here?”

“I got a job as a Chinese delivery boy.”  (Which got him the head slap he knew was coming.)

“Well what are you standing around here for?  Waiting for my food to get cold?” (Ah, the Gibbs bear growl.)

Tony reached over for the container he’d set down to press the door bell and handed it to Gibbs.  “Not at all Boss, just thought you might need your coffee first.”

Gibbs looked at the coffee and smiled.  “Good thinking DiNozzo.”

Tony made his way to the kitchen, dropping the food to the counter and reaching for plates and utensils.  He knew better than to hand Gibbs chop sticks even though the man could use them just fine.  He gave him an extra helping of wontons and kept the egg rolls for himself.   

He grabbed both plates, the napkins, and his coffee and headed into the living room where Gibbs was watching the pre-Christmas football commentaries.  He handed the plate to Gibbs who took it with a small thanks and Tony plunked down on the floor in front of the couch and began digging into his own food.

“Really good thinking DiNozzo.”

He smiled up at Gibbs.  “This place has the best Mongolian beef this side of Mongolia.”

Gibbs just laughed and Tony ate, letting the football commentary fill their silence.  He didn’t need to.  With the others he liked to annoy or pick and prat with, and sometimes he did it to keep people from really getting to know him, until they understood who Tony really was (not just some good looking rich kid who thought his looks and Daddy’s money would get him everything.).  Gibbs knew though.  Tony didn’t need to do that, not here.

They ate quietly and Gibbs took Tony’s plate and came back, handing him a beer and scooting further down on the couch so Tony could sit beside him.  He did, making small comments back and forth about the college teams and the commentator’s opinions.  Gibbs answered back and they fought over favorites and who would win the next day’s games, but it was friendly banter through and through.

When the show ended, two hours later, Tony took a deep breath and smiled.  “Well I guess I should be going Boss.”

He stood, the moved down the hallway to get his coat but then Gibbs was there, one hand on Tony’s arm and that was all it took to back him into the wall.  “Why did you come here tonight DiNozzo?”  He asked quietly.

Tony looked at him for a second and realized that this was Gibbs needing something from him; the truth maybe, so he didn’t fight it this time, didn’t try to swallow down the words that sometimes crept up his throat.

“You’re all the family I’ve got.”

He watched Gibbs lick his lips, watched the way his eyes tightened, like he was trying to read Tony.  Only Gibbs knew what was there and Tony didn’t like the way Gibbs seemed to be second guessing himself. 

“I don’t have to leave.”  He said softly, giving the man another way out.

“No.”  Gibbs agreed, his other hand coming up to cup Tony’s face.  “You don’t have to leave.”  Then he was leaning in, pressing his lips to Tony’s and it was all he could do to keep from pushing his boss against the other wall of the hallway and taking everything he’d been thinking about for the last year.  Everything he’d wanted since he realized how he felt about Gibbs.

“Stay Tony.  Stay tonight.  Have Christmas with me.”

“Yeah.”  He said, his voice breathless from the kiss and he knew he probably needed to think this through better, but that was Gibbs’ thing and if he was on board with this so was Tony.  Besides, one thing Tony knew, was that Gibbs always got what he wanted.

“We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“You making a promise there Boss?”

“Only the kind I can deliver.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my NCIS friends! Enjoy a little Tony and Gibbs banter from me to you!


End file.
